


True Mate's Kiss

by hazelNuts



Series: Prompt Fics [86]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Mates, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, POV Derek, Protective Derek, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5764402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked: "Werewolves are known and Derek Hale has just been voted the sexiest Beta ever by a new werewolf magazine. Normally quite and shy Derek gets swept up in all the attention he's getting. After a photo shot for the mag he let's himself get talked in to going to a club. Where he spots a guy harassing the most beautiful man he's ever seen Derek steps in and saves the man by kissing him and finds his mate Stiles"</p><p>
  <i>Derek had been pretty pissed at his sisters when he found out. He’d glared and ignored them for days after the congratulatory letter had arrived. Not that it had helped, because Laura and Cora had only laughed harder, hiccupping and crying while they told him to stop frowning, because the Hottest Beta Ever can’t have wrinkles. </i>
  <br/>
  <i>He’s contemplating to stop ignoring them, because he’s been having quite a lot of fun.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Mate's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

Derek had been pretty pissed at his sisters when he found out. He’d glared and ignored them for days after the congratulatory letter had arrived. Not that it had helped, because Laura and Cora had only laughed harder, hiccupping and crying while they told him to stop frowning, because the Hottest Beta Ever can’t have wrinkles.

He’s contemplating to stop ignoring them, because he’s been having quite a lot of fun. Boyd, the photographer, made him feel relaxed and not like he was on display, like Derek had expected. And he got on really well with Erica and Isaac, the make-up artist and stylist, from the start. It probably helped that Derek new them from high school. He’d been having so much fun that Boyd had to call them all to order, because Derek was having a hard time keeping the stoic look that the readers of The Howler seemed to love so much, on his face.

After the shoot, Erica had suggested they all go out. And since Derek hadn’t been ready to say goodbye to his new friends just yet, he eagerly excepted. Clubs aren’t really his thing, yet here he is, at Jungle, sipping a disgustingly sweet drink, Isaac next to him making eyes at a girl on the dance floor, and Erica and Boyd already disappeared into the mass of people on the dance floor.

Erica had tried to get Derek off his chair, but while clubs aren’t really his thing, dancing surrounded by two hundred other people is even less so. He’s happy to just watch other people dance.

Although, Derek hasn’t really noticed anyone accept for one guy for the past fifteen minutes. The guy’s got long, lithe limbs, obviously strong, but less bulky than Derek himself. His skin seems pale, but that might just be a trick of the light. What is not a trick of the lights is the way the guy’s jeans cling to his ass. Or how Derek can see tattoos peeking out from under the guy’s rolled up shirt sleeves. The full lips and cute, slightly upturned nose are no mirages either.

When another guy moves in front of the beautiful man, Derek feels annoyed, but when the new guy tries to dance with the beautiful man, Derek barely stops himself from growling. The beautiful man isn’t _his_ , he has no right to-

Mr Beautiful is pushing the new guy away, but new guy isn’t getting the hint and grabs for Mr Beautiful’s hips. Beautiful slaps the hands away, and still Ass Hat keeps trying to press their bodies together.

 _That’s it_ , Derek thinks. He doesn’t really have a plan as he walks up to the two men. All he can think of is ripping Ass Hat apart. Thankfully, there is still a part of him realizes that’s a really bad idea, but it means he needs a less violent plan. Which isn’t easy when his claws are extending and his fangs dropping, anger and adrenaline coursing through his veins.

When he’s standing next to Ass Hat, Mr Beautiful looks up. His eyes are a deep, dark gold in the club’s dim lights, and his lips look a lot fuller from up close. Moles dot the man’s face, urging Derek to trace them with his fingers and tongue.

Derek places himself between Mr Beautiful and Ass Hat, who is all but forgotten at this point. Beautiful is smiling at him. Just a small, welcoming smile.

‘Hey,’ Derek says, even though he’s not likely to be heard over the music.

‘Hey.’

Beautiful bites his lip and Derek dives in. He freezes when he realizes what he’s doing. Then Beautiful starts kissing him back and- _Holy shit, he should have done this fifteen minutes sooner._ Warmth courses through Derek’s veins. His entire body lights up as Beautiful trails his hands over Derek’s arms, skims over his neck and buries his hands in Derek’s hair. Derek wraps his arms around the man, pulling him against his body as tightly as he can.

Derek has kissed people before. And they’ve been good kisses, but it’s never been like this. He’s flying and falling at the same time. He’s out of breath, but his longs feel full. His body is on fire while chills are running down his spine. His heart stumbles in his chest, not sure whether it wants to stop or race, and he can feel the other man’s heart doing the same.

When they pull back, gasping for air, Derek has no idea how long they’ve been kissing. He wouldn’t have been surprised if someone told him he just missed a week of his life. Wouldn’t be so bad, spending a week doing nothing but kissing the beautiful man in his arms.

Who’s eyes are glowing purple.

‘Oh my god,’ Derek whispers. ‘You’re-’

The man grins and puts his mouth next to Derek’s ear to say. ‘I’m a spark. And your mate.’

‘Yeah,’ is all Derek manages to say. He brings up his hand to place against the man’s cheek in awe.

‘I’m Stiles. And you’re Derek.’ Stiles laughs at Derek’s surprised face. ‘What you thought I wouldn’t recognize the sexiest Beta ever?’

Derek groans and buries his face in his mate’s neck. This is not how he expected to meet his mate, or what his mate would be like. But he has a feeling that Stiles defies all expectations, and that he’s going to love it.

(Laura and Cora demand gifts when they find out, claiming that without them Derek would never have found Stiles. Derek gets them signed copies of The Howler that has his feature in it.)

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
